Sonic the Hedgehog 2
:Być może szukałeś ośmiobitowej wersji gry? |Platformy= *Sega Genesis *Sega Saturn *PC *Nintendo GameCube *Xbox *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation Portable *Virtual Console *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 *Nintendo DS *iOS *Android |Wydawca = Sega |Tryby = *Jednosoboowy *Wielosobowy |Gatunek = Platformówka |Nośniki = Kartridż |Języki = Angielski }} – gra platformowa z serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog stworzona przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez Segę w listopadzie 1992 roku. Jest ona sequelem do gry Sonic the Hedgehog wydanej rok wcześniej. Fabuła Pod koniec gry Sonic the Hedgehog, baza Robotnika zostaje zniszczona, lecz sam doktor ucieka. Tymczasem Sonic, zamierza spędzić wakacje na wyspie Westside. Według legendy, starożytna cywilizacja pozostawiła tutaj Szmaragdy Chaosu. Robotnik dowiadując się o tym powraca i nadal chce zawładnąć światem. Na wyspie, Sonic poznaje lisa o dwóch ogonach - Tailsa. Bohaterowie stają się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Tymczasem Robotnik rozpoczyna poszukiwanie Szmaragdów, aby zasilić swoją maszynę destrukcji - Death Egg. Pewnego dnia, atakuje wyspę, a zwierzęta mieszkające na niej zmienia w badniki. Sonic i Tails postanawiają powstrzymać doktora. Muszą odnaleźć Szmaragdy, nim zrobi to zły doktor... Rozgrywka Główna zasada rozgrywki pozostała taka sama jak w pierwszej grze - należy przechodzić kolejne poziomy podzielone na 1, 2 lub 3 akty. Pod koniec każdego poziomu (oprócz Sky Chase Zone) odbywa się walka z Doktorem Robotnikiem. W porównaniu do poprzedniej gry, poziomy, bossowie oraz inne aspekty gry są bardziej rozbudowane. Poziomy są dłuższe, a bossowie mają więcej ataków. W Sonicu 2 pojawiły się zupełnie nowe elementy rozgrywki. Pierwszym (i najważniejszym) jest wprowadzenie lisa Tailsa jako grywalnej postaci (w tej części jeszcze nie można pływać i latać). Może on również towarzyszyć Sonicowi w opcji gry "Sonic and Tails". Kolejnym z ważnych elementów jest Spin Dash - specjalny ruch, który pozwala Sonicowi i Tailsowi rozpędzić się w miejscu do ogromnych prędkości, aby po chwili wystrzelić się w formie kulkowej. Jest to niezwykle przydatny ruch, który pozwala nie tylko na szybsze pokonywanie poziomów, ale również pozwala rozpędzić się przed pętlami czy stromymi wzniesieniami. Inną z ważnych zmian jest powiększenie ilości Szmaragdów Chaosu oraz wprowadzenie pierwszej w serii super transformacji - potężnego Super Sonica. Po zdobyciu wszystkich 7 Szmaragdów Chaosu, w normalnym poziomie należy zdobyć 50 pierścieni i podskoczyć. Po chwili Sonic zamieni się w swoją super formę, która uczyni go nietykalnym oraz znacznie szybszym. Haczyk jest w tym, że liczba pierścieni z czasem maleje. Gdy dojdzie do zera przemienisz się w normalnego Sonica. Zdolności postaci Postacie *Zwierzątka ** Flicky ** Cucky ** Pecky ** Becky ** Picky ** Pocky ** Ricky ** Rocky ** Locky ** Tocky ** Micky * Knuckles the Echidna (w Knuckles in Sonic 2 oraz reedycji z 2013 roku) ** Super Knuckles Poziomy thumb|Chemical Plant ZoneSonic 2 składa się z 11 poziomów, którymi są: * Emerald Hill Zone - pierwszy poziom w grze. Jest podobny do Green Hill Zone, ale nie ma na niej gruntu we wzorze szachownicy, a sam poziom jest położony bliżej wybrzeża. * Chemical Plant Zone - fabryka częściowo zalana chemikaliami. Pojawiają się tu różnej maści tunele, drzwi. Poziom jest bardzo rozbudowany i składa się z dużej ilości ścieżek. * Aquatic Ruin Zone - częściowo podwodne ruiny. Znajduje się tu dużo strzelających filarów oraz kolumn do niszczenia. * Casino Night Zone - poziom kasynowy. Znajdują się tu automaty do gier, flippery, wyrzutnie pinballowe, zderzaki, itp. * Hill Top Zone - strefa położona na i wewnątrz góry. Znajduje się tu dużo lawy oraz platform pomagających nad nią przejść. Pojawia się również coś w rodzaju gondoli linowej. * Mystic Cave Zone - jaskinia. Znajduje się tu dużo mostów otwieranych za pomocą przełączników oraz liczne pułapki. * Oil Ocean Zone - poziom rozgrywa się nad ogrmonym zbiornikiem oleju. Pojawiają się tutaj podskakujące platformy i armaty. * Metropolis Zone - baza Robotnika. Poziom zawiera dużo lawy, ruchome platformy oraz cylindry. Pojawiają się także windy. Poziom składa się z 3 aktów. * Sky Chase Zone - poziom opiera się na sterowaniu Tornadem w pogoni za Wing Fortress. Ma jeden akt. * Wing Fortress Zone - następuje bezpośrednio po Sky Chase. Jest to podniebna forteca Doktora Robotnika. Składa się z jednego aktu. * Death Egg Zone - finałowy poziom w grze. Składa się wyłącznie z walk z finałowymi bossami. Specjalne poziomy thumb|200px|Specjalny poziom Specjalne poziomy są rozgrywane w pseudo trójwymiarowych tubach. Zadaniem gracza jest omijać przeszkody i zbierać pierścienie. Każdy poziom ma 3 sekcje i aby móc przejść do następnej należy zdobyć odpowiednią ilość pierścieni. W trzeciej sekcji znajduje się Szmaragd Chaosu. W przypadku nie spełnienia wymagań, poziom kończy się i gracz wychodzi z niczym. Przeciwnicy Spiker|Hill Top Zone|Spiker wystrzeliwuje wiertło ze swojej głowy, aby zranić gracza.}} }} Bossowie thumb|Death Egg Robot Walka z bossem odbywa się w ostatnim akcie każdego z poziomów z wyjątkiem Sky Chase Zone. W Sonicu 2 pojawiają się następujący bossowie: * Drill Eggman (Emerald Hill Zone) * Water Eggman (Chemical Plant Zone) * Hammer Eggman (Aquatic Ruin Zone) * Catcher Eggman (Casino Night Zone) * Submarine Eggman (Hill Top Zone) * Drill Eggman II (Mystic Cave Zone) * Submarine Eggman II (Oil Ocean Zone) * Flying Eggman (Metropolis Zone) * Barrier Eggman (Wing Fortress Zone) * Mecha Sonic (Death Egg Zone) * Death Egg Robot (Death Egg Zone, finałowy boss) Tryb wieloosobowy thumb|Menu główne trybu wieloosobowegoSonic 2 oferuje tryb wieloosobowy, w którym może uczestniczyć dwóch graczy. W tym trybie ekran podzielony jest na pół. Pierwszy gracz kontroluje Sonica (górny ekran), a drugi gracz - Tailsa (dolny ekran). Gracze mogą zmierzyć się ze sobą w 4 poziomach - Emerald Hill Zone, Casino Night Zone, Mystic Cave Zone oraz w Specjalnym poziomie. Normalne poziomy mają inną muzykę niż ich jednoosobowe odpowiedniki. Wszystkie monitory zostają zastąpione przez "losowy monitor" (ang. Random Monitor) i dają losowy power-up po zniszczeniu. Nowymi power-upami w tym trybie są Teleporter, który zamienia graczy miejscami i power-upami oraz monitor z Doktorem Robotnikiem, który zadaje obrażenia. W opcjach można wybrać, czy chce się mieć wszystkie power-upy lub tylko teleport. Gdy jeden z graczy dotrze do signpostu, drugi ma jeszcze 60 sekund by dokończyć poziom. Gdy mu się to nie uda, poziom kończy się i zostają pokazane wyniki. Aktu jednak nie wygrywa się jedynie przez czas. Na wynik rywalizacji wpływają również: zdobyte punkty, liczba zdobytych pierścieni (z momentu dotknięcia signposta oraz całkowita) oraz ilość zniszczonych monitorów. Za każde z pięciu aspektów, lepszy gracz otrzymuje 1 punkt. W przypadku remisu, nikt nie ma punktu. Ten, kto ma więcej punktów całkowicie, wygrywa akt. Po przejściu obu aktów, pojawiają się wyniki lub dochodzi do dogrywki w postaci poziomu specjalnego. Ten, kto wygra więcej aktów, wygrywa cały poziom. Po przejściu poziomu, jego ikona w menu głównym zamienia się w czerwony X i nie można już ponownie w niego zagrać. W specjalnych poziomach jest jeden ekran i ta sama misja - zdobyć więcej pierścieni od rywala. Każda sekcja jest warta jeden punkt. Grywalne są 3 poziomy po kolei i są to kolejno piąty, szósty i siódmy poziom z trybu jednoosbowego. Wygranie dwóch poziomów pod rząd powoduje, że 3 poziom nie jest grany i pojawiają się wyniki rywalizacji w tych poziomach. Po przejściu wszystkich poziomów, pojawiają się wyniki końcowe z wynikami wszystkich poziomów (nie aktów). Lepszy gracz wygrywa. Reedycje i przeróbki Sonic 2 tak jak poprzednik doczekał się wielu reedycji oraz przeróbek. Do najważniejszych należą: Knuckles in Sonic 2 Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 to gra powstała z technologii lock-on. Powstaje z połączenia gier Sonic & Knuckles i Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Najistotniejszą zmianą jest umieszczenie kolczatki Knucklesa jako grywalnej postaci. Knuckles może szybować i wspinać się jak w Sonic & Knuckles, a co za tym idzie może dotrzeć do miejsc, do których Sonic i Tails nie mogą. Wraz ze zdolnościami pojawia się również niższy skok, który może utrudnić przechodzenie poziomów. Reedycja z 2013 roku thumb|200px|IkonaReedycja gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2 na iOS i Androida została wydana 12 grudnia 2013 roku. Grę można było pobrać za darmo jako aktualizację reedycji gry Sonic the Hedgehog lub pobrać jako osobną grę. Reedycja ta została stworzona przez Christiana Whiteheada oraz Simona Thornleya (znanego jako Headcannon) przy użyciu "Retro Engine" (ten sam silnik, który został użyty w poprzednich reedycjach). Reedycja zawiera tryb panoramiczny, sterowanie za pomocą ekranu oraz płynne animacje. Ponadto zawiera lekko udoskonalony soundtrack i grafikę. W wersji na Androida gracze mogą zdobywać osiągnięcia (achievementy) i dzielić się wynikami. Gra zawiera również dokończony Hidden Palace Zone, Knucklesa jako grywalną postać oraz multiplayer online. Gra ma również sekrety: ukryte menu opcji, ukryty Level Select (dostępny po przejściu gry) oraz dodatkowe zakończenie po przejściu gry ze wszystkimi Szmaragdami Chaosu, które może sugerować, że powstanie reedycja gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3 z dodatkiem Sonic & Knuckles. Pozostałe reedycje Pozostałe reedycje to głównie porty gry na inne systemy i/lub zawarcie jej w kompilacjach gier: * Sonic Compilation * Sonic Jam * Sonic Mega Colletion * Sonic Classic Collection Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której pojawia się Spin Dash. * Jest to pierwsza gra z głównej serii, która posiada tryb wieloosobowy. * Jest to pierwsza gra, która posiada siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. * Muzyka z ekranu wyników w trybie wieloosobowym została użyta jako muzyka Skill Shopu w Sonic Generations. * Kod do aktywacji trybu debug (01, 09, 09, 02, 01, 01, 02, 04) to data wydania Sonica 2 w Ameryce (24.11.1992). * Jest to najlepiej sprzedająca się gra na konsolę Sega Mega Drive ze względu na sukces poprzedniej gry, a także z powodu tego, że byłą dołączona w zestawie z konsolą. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Mega Drive Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1992 roku Kategoria:PlayStation Network Kategoria:Xbox LIVE Arcade Kategoria:Steam Kategoria:Gry na telefony Kategoria:Nintendo 3DS Kategoria:Virtual Console